


The Blacksmith of Solheim

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: “If I work hard enough, my troubles will cease.” | Based on the song "Tailor of Enbizaka" by mothy/Akuno-P.





	The Blacksmith of Solheim

In the city of Solheim, on the river bank’s left,

Lived the blacksmith Ifrit, beloved and deft.

His only trouble was his lover, who liked to roam:

“I don’t know what to do, I wish she’d come home!”

 

“But I must continue my work,” he sighed.

“With the hammer my father gave when he died.”

“The more it is used, the better the piece.”

“If I work hard enough, my troubles will cease.”

 

One fine eve, as Ifrit made his way to the bar,

He caught a glimpse of blue, his beloved’s color, from afar,

With a man in black armor, she smiled and walked by,

“How could she do this to us? Who the hell is that man?” He cried.

 

Stalking back to his forge, burning rage in his heart,

He said, “No time to mope. On my new project, I have to start.”

So he worked til the dawn, special hammer in hand.

“The armor I’m repairing is turning out better than planned.”

 

When he rose again at noon, the entire city was on edge.

For a body had been found, hidden in a nearby hedge.

“How terrible,” the people cried. “Why’d Bahamut have to die?”

“This isn’t my business,” Ifrit hummed, as he walked on by.

 

Then once again, when he went out for lunch,

He saw his lover with another, an old man with a staff and a hunch.

Looking depressed, she leaned into his side.

And Ifrit could do naught but stare, his heart filled with rage and his eyes wide.

 

Storming back to his workplace, he tried to calm down.

“Some work might help me do it,” Ifrit said with a frown.

So he worked into the night, hammering away

“The staff is looking brand-new now, if I must say.”

 

The following morning, the whole city was now scared,

For another body had been found, his intestines bared.

“Oh good old Ramuh, why him?” They people had all wailed.

“Out of the way, everyone.” Dear Ifrit just exhaled.

 

On a break from the hot forge, Ifrit stepped out for some air.

And saw his beloved with yet another man, a sight that made him swear.

One tall and dark and tattooed, with eyes that burned like fire.

“My woman goes for nudists now?” Ifrit yelled. “Oh, she is such a liar!”

 

Stalking back, Ifrit sighed, doing his best to clear his mind.

“Maybe doing my next project will help me just unwind.”

Working away, he stopped when he had noticed something strange.

“Was my hammer always tinted red? Hmm…that’s an odd change.”

 

At the break of dawn, he decided to speak to his loved one.

“I can’t take her roaming anymore! Her fun and games are done!”

With black armor, a glowing staff, and eyes that burned like fire,

He set off at the sunrise to confront his heart’s desire.

 

Later that day, all of Solheim was in an uproar,

Because the total body count had now been upped to four.

Bahamut and Ramuh, the father, the grandparent,

To twins Titan and Shiva, their cause of death apparent.

 

“Skulls crushed in they said,” Ifrit hummed with a smile.

The expression on his face quite horrible and vile.

“’Hello, nice to meet you’…like strangers!” He scoffed.

“I’m your husband.” He cried, stroking Shiva’s hand, voice soft.

 

“But I must continue my work,” he sighed.

“With the hammer my father gave when he died.”

“The more it is used, the better the piece.”

“If I work hard enough, my troubles will cease.”


End file.
